Iceland
Iceland is one of the main characters of SatW. For the most part, Iceland is friendly and chipper. He does have his sore points, however, and when angry he is not afraid to use large objects to vent his fury, for example, cars and volcanoes. Based on the stereotype of Icelandics being more "pretty" than the rest of the Nordics, Iceland is always surrounded by small sparkles to show off his looks. However he is far from feminine: he loves high-octane sports and has an abnormal obsession with volcanoes, he is even shown to be completely immune to lava. Parachuting and base jumping appear to be favourites of his, and he combines this with his love of volcanoes by parachuting into the mountains of magma. Despite these habits of this he never seems to be injured or hurt, meaning that he must be incredibly good at them. Since Iceland is so beautiful, he is also very full of himself. He loves to bask in his own handsomeness, and in the comic 'I Love You, Iceland is addressing a mirror image of himself. He doesn't like being told that he isn't so good; this is shown when he fails a song in Guitar Hero and throws the controller into a volcano, even though the game was Sweden's. (Just A Game) Iceland's likes, dislikes, and fashion sense are usually different from those of his fellow Nordics, they often find what Iceland likes weird, lame, horrible or just plain disturbing. An example of this is how one of his food (a fermented shark) traumatizes Denmark in 'Nordics Like Fish'. Another prime example of this is Iceland's penis museum (representing the real one in Húsavík, Iceland). He first shows it off in 'The Collection' to Sweden, Norway and Denmark, and is so proud of his collection that he doesn't even seem to notice the others being disturbed and anxious to leave. It is suggested that his penis collection is used to compensate for his having a small appendage himself. He strongly hints at this being the reason in the very same comic, and it is revealed in 'Boys Will Be Boys' that Iceland has very small genitalia (a metaphor for the country's tiny population). His love of volcanoes is one of his obsessions which isn't seen as disgusting or wrong by his Nordic friends. In the comic 'Volcano' a character made to represent Iceland's volcanoes is created, however, he ends up getting him and Iceland into a lot of trouble by grounding planes using his ash, paralyzing air travel (Based on a real event which occurred across Europe). Iceland likes cars, himself owning many, and can barely understand bikes. He is constantly walking on bike paths which are only for cyclists in Denmark and the Netherlands, which always ends up with him being chased off. It is hinted in Humon's description of 'Nordic Morning' that Iceland is a morning person and has great fitness. In the comic itself, he is eating an apple after returning from his morning jog, while the rest of the "Nordic household" is still waking up. This is probably to keep up his good looks, which themselves keep Iceland going. Iceland lives near the gates of hell (Hekla) and so he has to get used to living with demons which spawn in his house, to the dismay of anyone staying there aside from himself. He reveals that they can be very dangerous, though that doesn't seem to bother him at all, clearly used to them after years of living alongside them. He even appears to treat some of them as pets. He uses the portal to the underworld as a place to dispose of things, although he may only do this when angry. Iceland is Norway's younger brother and was Denmark's colony for 256 years. Although he endured many hardships under his rule, Iceland bears no grudge against Denmark and considers him a friend. Iceland has had two children which aren't very well-known, Vinland and Original Settlers On Greenland. Although deceased, he has clearly gotten over their deaths and even uses his son's urn to scare his friends' children into being good ('Babysitter'). Iceland is somewhat poor and was in the middle of the credit crunch of 2008. He would do anything to get money and even asks for Nazi gold from Nazi Germany so that he can repay his debts. Although before he showed solidarity with his brother Norway against the clutches of King Europe, he is considering joining him in 'The Clock Is Ticking' so he can get financial help from him, much to Norway's horror and concern. Norway won't help Iceland himself however, despite how rich he is, so it is partially his own fault. Appearance Iceland is depicted as a young man with a lean runner's build. He is the fairest of a stereotypically fair central cast, with a mop-top styled hair so blond that it is almost white and eyes so emphatically blue that their color is visible even in the simplified style of the normal strips. He typically wears blue jeans, a tight, high-necked, sleeveless sports top with the design of the Icelandic flag, sturdy boots, and a wraparound visor. However, the most notable thing about his appearance is probably the way his beauty literally sparkles in all but the most harrowing of circumstances. His sparkles are also somehow stored in a box and borrowed by Denmark to make him and Netherlands prettier, to great effect ("Ungodly Surprise"). Relationships Although Iceland used to be discriminated by the other Scandinavians (mostly Denmark), they now consider him a full part of their Nordic group and is always at their parties and was invited to FennoSwede's christening in 'How Babies Are Made'. He has a good relationship with all of the Nordic countries, despite the fact that they sometimes view him as weird or creepy. He was badly treated by Denmark when he was under his rule, but has gotten over those times and gets on fine with him- that is, until they get on each other's nerves, then all hell can break loose. Norway is Iceland's older brother (Iceland was settled by Norwegians during the Viking age, even today most Icelanders are ethnic Norwegians). There is, however, no evidence of Iceland treating Norway like his brother or vice versa and they never show sibling rivalry. However Iceland does defend Norway in 'Drama Bear', and Norway is shown happily holding baby Iceland in 'Random Norway And Denmark' Although he is part of the group Iceland is perfectly content doing things on his own and is still a social character. Iceland and his sister are only shown together in the one comic, 'Meet My Sister', however, from this it is evident that the two of them have a very good relationship as Iceland describes her as beautiful. Because Iceland constantly wanders onto Denmark & Netherland's bike paths, they sometimes come into conflict with very messy results. Iceland does not socialize with other countries outside Scandinavia very often. Although, he does share Norway's, Denmark's and Sweden's views on non-Nordic countries. For example, he doesn't have much respect for America due to his bad education (as depicted in Nordic Halloween when Iceland is bothered by the fact that America mistakes the Gods in Norse Mythology for hobos). Like the other Scandinavians, Iceland is very interested in the possibility of Scotland becoming a Nordic. Quotes *'I only eat rotten, poisonous shark that has been buried for 12 weeks!!!' *'Hey! Bike boys! Remember me?! I brought my car this time, so how about a game of chicken!?' *'This looks like a great place to base jump from!' *'Where can I put my þ?' *'...And in here is the penis room' *'It's just a dark matter demon, and I need my beauty sleep!' *'Go find a newspaper to whack it when it dumps down Norway, or it'll rip our guts open.' *'...you're scaring the demons!' *'It's a human penis in a jar!!!' *If anyone asks, I'll be in my room having a wank... *I HAVE ALREADY GOT THREE HUGE CARS!!! BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH!!! IT'S NEVER ENOUGH!!! *Hi guys! Ready for some music? Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nordic Category:Europe